Jenny Wakeman's Day at the Beach (Feat. Inspector Gadget)
Transcript * (Inspector Gadget skates around with his old school swimwear and enters the beach to put the beach blanket on the sand and puts sunscreen.) *Inspector Gadget: "Come on, guys! Hurry up!" *(Jenny and her friends pop out of the rock wall and hear Inspector Gadget.) *Inspector Gadget: (Echoey) "Come on, everyone! Hurry up!" *SpongeBob: "Hoppin' clams. It's Inspector Gadget! What is he doing?" *Sheldon: "Is he talking to the waves?" *Vega: "Hmmmm...I don't know, Sheldon. Let's go down to the beach and see!" *Inspector Gadget: "Come on, guys! Over here! Hurry up, hurry up! Quickly!" *(Jenny and her friends carry their backpacks, beach umbrellas, buckets, spades, beach towels, surfboards, inner tubes, water wings, flippers, masks, snorkels, beach balls and coolers.) *Inspector Gadget: "Come on, guys! All of you are taking ages. Are you sure that we need all that stuff?" *Kenny: "Yes, it's all essential." *Melody: "Now, where should we set our base camp?" *Inspector Gadget: "Here, this will do fine!" *Nora: "No, we need to further up the beach, before the tides come in." *Patrick: "Well, not too far from the rockpools." *Tuck: "Maybe, we could have ice cream from the palor before it starts melting." *(Jenny and her friends drop their stuff on the sand.) *Jenny: "I have never been to the beach before. Am I right, Grampa Gadget?" *Inspector Gadget: "Yes, you're right, Jen. Now, what should we do first? Swimming or sandcastles? Swimming! Let's all go swimming in the waves." *Misty: "After we set up our base camp." *(Misty, Jenny, Tuck, Kenny, Melody, Vega, Brad and Dr. Wakeman dump their buckets, spades, beach balls and beach umbrellas out of their backpacks.) *(Jenny grabs the first pole.) *Jenny "Here, Grampa Gadget. Hold this." *(Inspector Gadget grabs a hammer.) *(Inspector Gadget and his granddaughter, Jenny hold the pole and Inspector Gadget hammers the pole 3 times.) *(Jenny shakes the pole.) *Jenny: "Can I have a go?" *(SpongeBob picks up the second pole.) *Jenny: "Can I do this one?" *SpongeBob: "Yes! You may! I'll just start it for ya." *(SpongeBob hits the pole 2 times.) *(SpongeBob throws the hammer up in the air.) *SpongeBob: "Here, one more should do it." *(Jenny throws the hammer up in the air.) *Jenny: (Grunting) *(Jenny breaks the hammer and the top hammer piece hits Brad's head.) *Brad: "Ouch!" *Jenny: "Oops." *(Jenny throws the broken hammer piece on the sand.) *Inspector Gadget: "You can go find some seashells, and then find a beach ball where you can use instead." *(Jenny looks for seashells, draws a picture on herself and her friends on the sand and then she saw the half line of herself) *(Jenny draws the face, eyes and mouths on the sand.) *(The picture of Jenny Wakeman on the sand is complete.) *(Jenny carries the beach ball to his Grampa Gadget's base camp, as Jenny and her good friends finally set up their base camp..) *(Fanboy and Chum Chum set up their beach tent.) *(Zim sets up his beach umbrella.) *(Jenny hands Nora her beach ball.) *(Jenny, Brad, Sheldon, Tuck, Vega, SpongeBob and Patrick hold the pole and Nora whacks it four times.) *Nora: "Well, XJ-9, you can take that back." *Inspector Gadget: "We don't want to be capturing up our base camp, then we can all put on sun screen." *SpongeBob: "Gee Pat, what should we do?" *Patrick: "I know! We should build sandcastles." *SpongeBob: "Great idea, let's all build sandcastles." *(SpongeBob and Patrick start building sandcastles.) *Inspector Gadget: "Hi, SpongeBob! Hi, Patrick! Whatcha doin'?" *Patrick: "We are building sandcastles." *Inspector Gadget: "Looking go-go gadget good, guys. Keep building!" *(A few hours later......SpongeBob and Patrick finished building their sandcastles.) *SpongeBob: "Hey, guys! Look what me and Patrick made!" *Brad: "What have you made?" *Patrick: "We are so glad that we didn't make more sandcastles, but these sculptured pineapple house, my rock house, treedome, the Krusty Krab and Squidward's house are perfect." *Jenny: "Yeah, it's amazing. That's a good sandcastle that make you all so happy." (Laughs) *Rocko: (Sobbing wildy) *Jenny: "R...R...Rocko? What's the matter?" *Rocko: "Oh, Jenny. My sand wallaby! It got destroyed, look at it!" (Sobbing continues) *Nora: "Awwwwwww!" *Misty: "Isn't this terrible? How could that a destroyed sandy wallaby can make you feel so sad?" *Jenny: "Rocko?" *Rocko: (Sniffs a bit) "What, Jenny?" *Jenny: "Would you like to draw a picture of yourself on the sand?" *Rocko: "Oh, yes! Of course!" *(Rocko uses his shovel and drags them to make a picture of himself.) *Jenny Wakeman: "Ta-da!" *(The picture of Rocko's head is drawn on the sand.) *Fanboy: "Did you do it?" *Rocko: "Yes I have!" *(Danny appears with his beach volleyball.) *Danny: "Hey guys! Let's have a game of beach volleyball!" *All: "Alright, let's go!" *(The gang set up the net to play beach volleyball.) *(Everyone was shouting and cheering and playing beach volleyball.) *(A few moments later.) *(Everyone was flying kites.) *Tuck: "I'm tired of flying kites, maybe we should go play in the waves." *Jenny: "Play in the waves? Okay, we should go ask our friends for that. Hey guys!" *All: "What?" *Jenny: "We gotta put on sunscreen to play in the waves." *Vega: "Is there gonna be a lifeguard around somewhere?" *Melody: "I do not know, Vega. But, we gotta find out." *Inspector Gadget: "That's what I'm going to do is to jump underneath the surface." *(Astro Boy rips his dressing gown off) *(Melody takes off her coverup and she's in a monokini) *(Sheldon takes off his beach hat) *(Nora puts on her mask and snorkel) *(Kenny puts his sunscreen on his nose) *(Tuck takes out his raft) *(Cosmo and Wanda puts on their water wings) *(Sam takes off her beach shorts) *(Jazz Fenton straightens up her tankini) *(Danny puts on his goggles) *(Patrick puts on his swimcap) *(SpongeBob slips on his inner tube) *(Misty takes off her dressing gown and changes into her tankini) *(Zim's got his inner tube and water wings on) *(Vega's got her goggles to make him see underwater) *(Brad's got a surfboard) *(Danny straightens up his swimming trunks) *(Heffer takes off his dressing gown) *(Rocko has a ducky inner tube) *(Dudley's wearing swimming trunks) *(Po puts on his water wings and goggles) *(Jenny Wakeman takes off her shades) *(Buhdeuce is standing right next to SwaySway and they got their shirts) *(Skipper, Private, Kowalski and Rico are laughing in excitement and they want to watch them swim) *(Rocko wipes the sweat off his forehead) *(Inspector Gadget and the others put on their sunscreen) *Rocko: "Alrighty, last one in the water is coming in, mate!" *Heffer: "Yep, me too!" *(Everyone was running to the waves until a lifeguard comes by) *Lifeguards: "WHOAWHOAWHOAWHOAWHOAWHOAWHOA!" *(Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael and Michelangelo appear as lifeguards as they blow their whistles) Category:Character's Day at the Beach